


Worth It

by hellosorry



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: And titles, Apologies, Confident Peter, Consent, Fluff, Flustered Harley, I mean they're technically in this fanfiction's universe they're just not mentioned, I randomly change heads for one line please tell me if that throws you off at all thanks, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, No Tony or May or anything, One-Shot, SO SORRY, This is crap i apologize, also why do i keep transition from caps to lowercase, because that's not what literally means, but also angst, but not really, except not literally, harley has fluffy hair, i ship them so much, insecure, they're really cute, this is literal ####, with anxiety, yeah that's it if you think of anything else i can add please tell me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellosorry/pseuds/hellosorry
Summary: Harley has fluffy hair, and Peter wants to touch it. Maybe it will be the start of something new?





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the Vietnamese translation, provided by Kataly_Malfoy  
> https://meomeoluoi0911.wordpress.com/2019/05/22/parkner-worth-it/

Harley had fluffy hair.

Was it bad that Peter wanted to touch it? Probably, yeah. But he still wanted to touch it, so… he did? And now he was trying to decide whether it was the best moment or the worst moment of his entire weakling nerd life.

He was leaning towards “worth it”.

“Peter, what the #### are you doing?” Harley asked. He was so _pretty_ , with his constellations of freckles and periwinkle-in-the-sunlight eyes. Peter sometimes wished he could be as pretty as Harley was. It was unfair. Really, it was.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Peter sniffed primly, still stroking Harley’s golden-brown crown of curls. It felt good, to run his hands through. Silky and smooth. And he was more than well aware that everything he was doing was ####### weird, but it didn’t feel like it. It didn’t _feel_ weird. Even though he had to stand on his tippy-toes to reach.

“####,” Peter said, realizing. He whipped his hand away. This wasn’t like him, and consent was… consent was important. He was tempted to run away, in both embarrassment and shame, but there was something—something in the bite of Harley’s lips and the confusion in his gaze—that made him want to stay.

This wasn’t like him.

He did it anyway.

“Sorry. Can I—Can I touch your hair?”

This wasn’t him, but dear god Harley’s hair was so _soft_ , like care-bears or clouds or something magical.

It made him brave. Fearless, even. Which was weird. Peter was always scared.

He shouldn’t be doing this.

“Oh, umm. Sure?” Harley was blushing. Holy ####, Harley was _blushing_. Because of him. _Peter._

Peter ####### Parker had made _Harley Keener_ , also known as the most confident 17-year-old-boy on Earth, _blush_.

It shouldn’t have been, but it was adorable, and #### him if Peter wasn’t already a goner. God. Who even was he? A monster? He was taking pleasure in the fact that someone else was unsure of themselves. He was an awful human. ( _Spider? Spider-human? Super-powered humanoid being?_ )

He fingered a strand of cornstalk yellow, and they stayed like that, just for a moment. Unspooling unspoken hearts into each other.

The air was heavy, and their breathing quiet.

Peter shouldn’t be doing this.

“Peter? Can I…” Harley breathed. Gulped. If Peter said no—“Can I ask you something?” His voice squeaked upwards, but it was still deep, deeper than it normally was, with only the occasional scratch. It felt like strawberries.

Peter’s favorite.

“You just did,” Peter smiled, teasing. With his hand still curling through the other’s hair (it wasn’t as creepy as it sounded, Peter promised. Harley too), his mouth was just inches away from Harley’s.

“Something else, then.” A ghost of a grin skirted Harley’s lips. He licked them, once, twice. Warming up to something important, just like he always did.

“Go ahead, Keener,” Peter answered. He leaned forward. Closer, closer.

He wasn't used to being the confident one in this relationship.

He wasn’t sure that he liked it.

Maybe it’d be worth it, though.

“Oh, uh, right. Umm… Wouldyouwanttogoonadatewithmesometime?” he blurted. Peter was relatively sure that Harley was holding his breath for an answer.

“What was that? Sorry, I didn’t hear you.” He had. Heard him. Perfectly, crystal-clear. He just wanted to hear Harley say the words one more time, because he was awful and manipulative and horrible like that. God, he hated himself. He just… also couldn’t stop himself.

It was a recipe for something bad.

Harley’s pupils were dilated, and Peter was about 98% sure that his were too. He brought his hands down to the back of Harley’s too-smooth neck. Seriously, had the guy never heard of bacne?

Peter didn’t deserve him.

“Would y-you… w-want to g-go with m-me on a d-date s-sometime?” Harley spluttered, finally.

“I think stuttering’s more my thing than yours, but would you accept a kiss as a yes?”

There was a beat before Harley responded, and Peter flushed. Had he been too forward? Too flirty? He knew Harley wouldn’t like him doing that, he had been completely disrespectful and he needed to apologize right now and—

“Yes,” Harley whispered, before leaning in and closing the gap.

 _Worth it_ , Peter decided, with a gasp.

God, he was such an awful human being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to hear me complain and freak out and obsess over random things, please follow me on Tumblr! (sorry I was too lazy to figure out/look up how to do the little embedded linky thingy that only really cool people can do, please don't kill me i'm innocent i swear (okay maybe not nevermind))
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/donnaschaunamanon

**Author's Note:**

> That was probably literally one the worst things I have ever written, so I hoped you liked it! Please comment or something, I love to talk to people and wow I sound like a stuck-up ##### so that's lovely. If you have anything you think I could improve on, or if you want to be a beta or something, I'm always looking for ways to get better and also comments are kind of the only thing that's keeping me alive right now? So please? Talk to me?


End file.
